


You fucked up, Dream

by peachytaee



Series: dsmp lore brainrot [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Prison, Sleepover Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Spoilers for the most recent tommyinnit stream, bringing wilbur soot back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytaee/pseuds/peachytaee
Summary: The heat from the lava felt a lot morerealthan his brain wanted it to feel, the water felt colder than what he wanted it to be, but all he could think of was howbadlyDream fucked up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dsmp lore brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	You fucked up, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This really happened because I watched the latest stream from Tommyinnit (am i dead?) and thought about what would happen if Dream brought Wilbur back, but they had no way of getting out of the prison. Idk if this is angst or not but whatever.
> 
> This is also not really connected to the previous work in this series.

Dream looks at Wilbur, “What do you mean _I’m an idiot_?”

Wilbur scratches his head roughly. _(And isn’t that a weird feeling, his hair, so long and fluffy again.)_

“I _mean_ , why the fuck would you bring me back now?” _(Why now? Why here?)_

Dream adjusts his mask absently. “Because I think we could take over the whole _world together_. Forget the— the stupid nations— L’manburg, the SMP— forget this entire server! We could take this _world_ , Wilbur.” Dream stares into the lava, imagining something that isn’t there.

“Where- where’s Tommy? I thought you brought him back as well.” Wilbur asks, and he keeps alternating between playing with his hair and touching the water, touching the books, the walls, the chest. The sensations of touching things are so _surreal_ now.

“Sam came by and took him when he was giving me food yesterday, said something about how Tommy shouldn’t stay in here with me, took him to some other part of the prison to hold him while he was investigating the security issue— I think he was so relieved that Tommy wasn’t dead— _anymore_ , I mean.”

Dream turns to face Wilbur, away from the heat of the lava, and Wilbur stops his fidgeting hands to stare. “HE’S GONE?”

Dream almost flinches but doesn’t even get to, as Wilbur rounds in on him.

Wilbur is standing now, fingers itching to pull at his hair, wanting the sensation of pain to ground this weird floating anger in his chest. “You— Dream you— you’re an _idiot_!”

Dream’s eyes widen behind his mask, and he frowns. “What?— Wilbur it’s— it’s _fine_ , when we get out of here we can do whatever we want, we have the power to do _anything together._ ”

Wilbur turns his hands to Dream’s shoulders, and they’re shaking violently. “I have _so much_ — so much _fucking_ knowledge Dream— I know how the universe came to be and why people are here and just _exactly_ how much time this server has left to live, how much the _entire universe has—_ and then, and _then some._ But— Dream you— _fucking hell—_ Dream how the _fuck_ am I meant to get us out of this prison?”

“What?”

“Dream, fucking— Sam is a bona fide _genius_. Honestly, this prison he built to hold people— he didn’t— if _I_ hadn’t been _there_ for so long— if I hadn’t been in that _fucking void_ — I would’ve assumed that Sam— Sam _himself_ had something to do with the— the _creation_ of that— that place.”

Dream is silent, and Wilbur turns his shaking hands back to the water. The heat from the lava feels so much _more_ , now that he’s out of that place, and the coolness of the water feels so _different_ than what he remembered. He has to make himself _focus—_ he needs to remember that he can’t just get wrapped up in the weirdness of being _alive_ again.

“I cannot get us out of here, Dream.” His voice is shaking so hard— he doesn’t know how to control it, anymore. It shakes almost as much as his hands— he doesn’t know control— of his limbs, his emotions, his thoughts— it’s all almost too much. 

“I have— knowledge— I have the knowledge of _eons_ , Dream— but how the _fuck—_ how the fuck am I meant to get us out of here. Knowledge, Dream— knowledge is so much more _different_ from the actual _execution_ of things, Dream.”

“I-“ Dream started, and Wilbur shook his head once, twice, then thrice, delighting in the sensation of his hair brushing against his forehead, the dizzying feeling of his head moving back and forth— back and forth.

He thinks of a phrase that's so painful to him, _before—_ before the void. It echos in his head in the quiet of back _then_ , and he hates the way it tastes on his tongue— hates the feeling of it even though he's so amazed at the feeling of being _alive_ again, he can’t stand the idea of taking something— something else from Tommy, but it seems like such an appropriate phrase for Dream— of _all people_ — to hate.

“You _fucked up_ , Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! leave a kudos (or a comment/bookmark) if you liked it !


End file.
